


Что-то огненное

by felinn



Category: Cursed (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-28 06:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30135513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felinn/pseuds/felinn
Summary: Относительное АУ, в котором всё романтично и оптимистично, ну или почти)
Relationships: Dof/Pym (Cursed)
Kudos: 1





	Что-то огненное

Чистой и невинной. Вот кем считала её Нимуэ. Иногда подруга говорила это открыто, подшучивая. Но чаще это читалось во взгляде. А ещё, безусловно, дочь верховной жрицы считала её трусихой. И не то чтобы за одно мгновение что-то могло измениться. Но смерть определенно что-то меняет. Особенно если её было так много.  
Пим навсегда запомнила ту дорогу до Хоксбриджа. Она пугалась каждого шороха. Останавливалась и затаивалась всякий раз. А иногда просто не могла двигаться от невыносимого горя. Но она дошла и это была её первая маленькая победа. В состоянии полного оцепенения нашел её Аарон. Добрый и простой Аарон. Вонючий Аарон. Привёл к нему разум, сердце или обоняние Пим до конца не поняла. Но она была бесконечно благодарна, что в один из самых страшных моментов в её жизни, ей было к кому обратиться.  
Но время шло и раны затягивались. Запах дыма и сожжённых тел, который преследовал её повсюду, сменился на не менее тошнотворный запах рыбы, коим она уже буквально пропиталась. От мысли, что она выйдет замуж, и проведет остаток своих дней, выслушивая несмолкаемое ворчание матери Аарона, и, разумеется, деля ночи с самим Аароном ей становилось не просто плохо, её буквально начинало мутить. Хотя у жизни в порту были и свои радости. Девушка услышала уже столько историй и баек о неведомых землях, битвах, о храбрых путешественниках, торговцах и наёмниках, что начинала задумываться, а не уплыть бы на любом корабле куда угодно. Вот только корабли приплывали и уплывали, а Пим оставалась, проклиная свои страхи, пока однажды…  
Она слышала очень страшные рассказы о варварах с севера, но молодой наёмник, точнее торговец, не показался ей таким уж страшным и безжалостным, даже наоборот, быть может, и остальные истории были не такими правдивыми? Пим умела ступать бесшумно и двигаться быстро, когда хотела. Но всё равно считала, что пробралась на корабль каким-то чудом. Спрятавшись около бочек и снастей, она твердо решила, что уснет только под страхом смерти. Она не знала, что смерть с этой поры всегда будет где-то рядом.

К концу второго бесконечного дня вытирая окровавленный стол она вдруг услышала:  
— Ну как, Пескарик, освоилась?  
— Мне не нравится, когда ты меня так называешь.  
— Разве это не твоё имя? — молодой северянин удивился весьма искренне.  
— Очень смешно.  
— Я не смеюсь, откуда мне знать какие имена приняты у фейри. Вот у нас есть имя Крака, что переводится на ваш язык как ворона.  
Девушка улыбнулась и сказала:  
— Меня зовут Пим.  
— Пескарик-Пим, а это звучит.  
— Доф… — взмолилась она, а потом спохватилась, — тебя же так зовут, верно?  
— Верно, — улыбнулся он и протянул руку, — будем знакомы.  
Она сразу пожала и только потом поняла, что её рука в крови. Снова.  
— Ой, — девушка закусила губу, — прости…  
— Наверное, тебя уже стоит называть кровавая Пим, — Доф взял лоскут, которым Пим чистила стол, и стал вытирать руку.  
— А как тебя называют? — вдруг заинтересовалась Пим. Она когда-то слышала, что у всех северян есть прозвища.  
— Пока никак, — в голосе Дофа послышалась грусть.  
Пим даже стало стыдно и она судорожно пыталась придумать хоть какие-либо утешительные слова, но раздалось крик:  
— Лекарь!  
Она кинула на Дофа быстрый и извинявшийся взгляд и убежала.

К концу очередного бесконечного дня она стояла на корме, вглядываясь в черную бездну. На данный момент во всей её нынешней жизни девушку радовало только то, что у неё не было морской болезни.  
— Привет, Пескарик, — услышала она уже не единственный знакомый, но единственный, который её почему-то не пугал.  
— Почему ты решил спасти мне жизнь, Доф? — устало спросила девушка.  
— Разве для этого нужна причина?  
— Мне хватило пары дней, чтобы понять, что северяне никого не щадят без веской причины.  
Доф усмехнулся, помолчал, а потом тихо, но задорно произнес:  
— Может быть, ты мне понравилась.  
— Не смеши, — фыркнула Пим. Ей, конечно, льстила эта мысль, но с каждой минутой на этом корабле доверие к людям у неё исчезало. Нужно было быть всегда настороже.  
— А я не смеюсь, — и, противореча сам себе, он улыбнулся.  
Пим закатила глаза. А Доф нагнулся и зашептал ей на ухо:  
— А быть может в детстве одна вёльва нашептала мне, что одна огненная дева изменит мою судьбу, — он легко тронул её косу.  
— И сколько же огненных дев уже было в твоей жизни? — так же зашептала Пим, — Красное Копье — тоже считается огненной?  
— Огненная дева из небесного народа, — продолжал Доф, — тогда я подумал, что это очередные непонятные колдовские россказни, но потом я узнал, что небесным народом называют одно поселение фэйри, которое как раз было недалеко от Хоксбриджа… слышала о них?  
— Нет, — ответила Пим, быстрее, чем следовало.  
Доф поднял брови. Он определенно с их первого знакомства мог понять, когда она врёт.  
— Так почему маленький пескарик, решил забраться в лодку страшных наёмников?  
— Может быть, одна верховная жрица тоже сказала мне, что один северян изменит мою жизнь, — повторяя его насмешливый тон, передразнила Пим.  
На какое-то мгновение Пим показалось, что стало как-то необычно тихо. Будто все вокруг замерло. Только легкий плеск волн о борт. И бескрайнее черное небо, сливающееся с бездонной черной водой. Она поймала взгляд Дофа. Он смотрел на нее внимательно и не улыбался, и от этого ей почему-то стало очень смешно, хотя сердце вдруг почему-то сильно забилось. Доф наклонился к ней…  
— Лекарь! — разорвал тишину внезапный крик.  
Доф выругался. Сердце Пим забилось ещё сильнее, и она побежала на крик.  
Через час, качаясь в гамаке и пытаясь уснуть, морщась от воспоминания об очередной ране, которую пришлось зашивать — в голове не укладывалось, как можно было забыть, что у тебя рана — она думала о разговоре с Дофом. Он как обычно шутил или говорил правду?

Проводя ревизию на драккаре — Пим узнала, что так северяне называют свои корабли — девушка обнаружила, что трав катастрофически не хватает. Призывая Сокрытое, она глубоко дыша подошла к Красному Копью.  
— Капитан? — пискнула она.  
— Чего тебе?  
— Травы почти закончились… боюсь, что в следующий набег…  
— Я тебя поняла, — грубо перебила женщина, и вдруг крикнула, — Доф!  
Сердце Пим забилось гораздо сильнее, чем когда она говорила с Красным Копьем.  
— Когда причалим к берегу, будешь сопровождать эту, — она скривилась, указывая на Пим, — и если она сбежит… — женщина замолчала, и это было красноречивее любых слов.  
Удивительно, но Пим даже не думала о том, что бы сбежать.

Ступив на твердую почву Пим поняла, как сильно соскучилась по суше. А углубившись в чащу и сначала касаясь пальцами травы, а потом, прильнув к стволу кедра, поняла, что безумно тосковала по лесу. Но времени наслаждаться свободой не было. Девушка принялась собирать нужные травы: «Тысячелистник и лопух — остановят кровь, — повторяла она про себя, — корень Оша — защищает от темной магии. Кровяной корень от похмелья…»  
Она собирала травы, а Доф, который взял лук и стрелы, периодически подстреливал мелкую живность. Каждый был сосредоточен на своём деле и время на разговоры не тратилось. Так они продвигались, казалось бы, глубже в чащу, но вдруг вышли на берег небольшого озера. Кристально чистая вода блестела под полуденным солнцем и манила… Пим уже не помнила, когда мылась последний раз. Она попала на драккар насквозь пропитанная запахом рыбы. Теперь она уже не понимала чем от нее пахнет: рыбой, кровью, испражнениями, блевотиной. Она сняла сапоги, подняла подол платья и зашла в воду. Теплая вода ласкала ступени. Пим закрыла глаза, подставляя лицо солнечным лучам, вдыхая запах хвои и цветов. Ей давно уже не было так хорошо и спокойно. Она вдруг ощутила себя дома.  
— Эй, — вырвал её из грез голос Дофа, — что ты делаешь?  
Пим резко развернулась и, прищурив глаза, сказала:  
— Я собираюсь поплавать, отвернись, пожалуйста.  
Доф поднял брови и даже чуть приоткрыл рот.  
— Или ты хочешь, чтобы я раздевалась при тебе?  
Странно, но Пим ни на секунду не боялась за свою так сказать честь. Во-первых, она не была рабыней, а, как она узнала, насильно «взять» могли только таких. Во-вторых, северяне оказались достаточно суеверными и лишний раз с ней даже не заговаривали. Доф отвернулся. Пим разделась и нырнула в озеро. Вода была прекрасна. Она плавала уже несколько минут, как заметила, что Доф за ней наблюдает. И хотя она заплыла достаточно далеко, вода всё-таки была совершенно не мутная.  
— Ты и правда плаваешь как пескарик, — крикнул он.  
— Хочешь присоединиться? — крикнула она, — от тебя знатно попахивает!  
— Нет, я моюсь раз в месяц.

Пим отдала бы многое, чтобы постирать платье, но времени сушить его не было. Пора было возвращаться. Пим шла совершенно умиротворенная и уставшая, после купания под палящим солнцем ей всегда хотелось спать. Она не заметила торчащий корень, запнулась и готова была рухнуть, но сильные руки Дофа подхватили. И вот они уже стояли через-чур близко. У Пим снова начало непривычно биться сердце и кружиться голова. Все звуки словно замерли и время будто остановилось. Доф было наклонился, но тут послышался сильный треск, и недалеко от них упало дерево. Они недоумённо посмотрели на дерево, потом друг на друга и расхохотались.

С каждым днём среди северян Пим чувствовала, что становилась храбрее и хладнокровней. А быть может наоборот в её крови начинал разгораться тот огонь, о котором любил шутить Доф. Настолько, что у неё даже не тряслись руки, когда она пыталась зашивать плечо Красного копья. Настолько, что она могла даже спокойно рассуждать о золоте Красных Паладинах.  
Попойка в честь первой за многое время награбленной добычи — Пим, разумеется, никто не поблагодарил за совет — знатная. С алкоголем у девушки всегда были сложные отношения. «Отрубиться» после полкружки вина — это про неё. Северяне пили медовуху, но она была какая-то уж очень крепкая. Обжигающая. Или Пим так казалось. Все кричали, смеялись, пели песни на непонятном языке. Даже на всегда суровом лице Красного копья мелькало подобие улыбки. Доф сидел рядом. Девушка ощущала тепло и запах его тела. У неё начинала кружиться голова, но она убеждала себя, что это от медовухи.  
— Эй, Пескарик, — прошептал он ей на ухо.  
Пим повернула голову. Его лицо было близко, очень близко. Голова стала кружиться ещё сильнее, но в этот раз добавилось какое-то новое ощущение. Пим резко нагнулась и её вырвало на пол. Послышался хохот и выкрики:  
— Кому-то больше не наливать!  
Как закончился вечер Пим не помнила.

Пим не сразу поняла какая опасность им грозит, когда Красное Копье приказала ей следовать с Дофом. Пим знала, на что способны Красные Паладины, но она была уверена, что северяне сильнее. Она ошиблась.  
Доф умирал. Нимуэ не смогла помочь. Пим в растерянности сжимала руки воина, теперь по иронии судьбы опять пачкаясь в крови. Доф не мог умереть. Её Доф такой красивый, веселый, молодой…  
«Призови Сокрытое», — прошелестел голос.  
Пим резко обернулась и посмотрела на Нимуэ. Но та, казалось, ничего не слышала. Пим закрыла глаза и сосредоточилась. Она не знала, что нужно делать, говорить или думать. Но она просто хотела, чтобы Доф выжил. Девушка начала раскачиваться и спустя какое-то время вдруг почувствовала сильный жар на щеках, как раз в тех местах, где у Нимуэ обычно появлялись метки Эйримид. А потом жар в ладонях. Она положила ладони на глубокую рану Дофа. Жар усиливался. Руки начали светиться и нестерпимо болеть. Последнее, что Пим помнила, перед тем как провалиться в забытьё, это закрытые глаза Дофа.

Когда Пим очнулась, то какое-то время не могла понять, где она. Мрачная комната без окон, тусклый свет от факела. Голова сильно болела, тошнило и нестерпимо жгло ладони. Она посмотрела на свои руки — перевязаны.  
— О, ты очнулась, — послышался знакомый голос, спокойный, мягкий, светлый, такой родной.  
— Нимуэ, — улыбнулась Пим.  
— Как ты?  
— Хоро… — и тут воспоминания пронзили с такой силой, которая не шла ни в какое сравнение с физический болью, — Доф?!  
— Он жив, — Нимуэ снова улыбнулась.  
Пим резко села в постели:  
— Отведи меня к нему.  
— Ты еще слишком слаба.  
Пим посмотрела на подругу впервые очень серьезно и даже холодно. Жизнь с северянами безусловно её изменила.  
— Хорошо, — в голосе Нимуэ вместе удивлением прозвучала тревога.

Доф лежал в лазарете, среди десятков таких же выздоравливающих.  
— Пескарик! — крикнул он и Пим не могла не улыбнуться.  
Она подошла и села на краешек кровати.  
— Я же говорил, что огненная дева изменит мою жизнь, — он кивнул на её руки.  
Пим вздохнула:  
— Как ты?  
— Ещё пара дней и в бой.  
Пим хотела упрекнуть, возразить, но только снова улыбнулась.  
— Как Сигурд? — спросил Доф.  
Пим машинально потянулась к амулету, который висел на шее.  
— Мне кажется он потемнел, — Доф протянул руку и взял амулет за краешек от этого державшая веревочка немного натянулась, — нагнись немного, дай рассмотреть…  
Пим инстинктивно подалась вперед и тут же почувствовала горячие губы на своих губах. И в этом поцелуе было всё. Боль от всех пережитых смертей и потерь, радость от побед, новых ощущений, новой жизни. Медный вкус крови и сладкий — мёда. И да было в нём что-то огненное.


End file.
